


Lofty's Heartbreak

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom has memory problems





	Lofty's Heartbreak

Seeing someone who you love suffer from memory loss is the hardest thing in the world. When dom started to become forgetful I just thought it was stress and I found it a little funny because I had been the scatter brain in our relationship but over time it got worse and worse. Now days I am lucky if dom recognize me. I hate how he gets upset about not knowing what day of the week it is or sometimes even his own name. Most people didn't stay in contact after we both left holby because it was too painful for them to see dom waste away to a shell of his former self. The only ones who still come to see us are sacha and Carole, ange kept trying the longest but eventually she gave up too. So here I am looking at a nursing home for my 40 year old husband but I don't think I can handle putting him in the place but it is getting harder for me to care for him. I just wish I knew what dom would want but I don't. I walk over to the window which dom is sitting by and asks him if he likes this place and his reply breaks my heart because he says "yes thank you, are you one of the nurses?"


End file.
